1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus capable of effectively using exhaust heat, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a device that uses heat exhausted from a substrate processing apparatus and in which a vapor generation unit is installed around a reaction container and a power generation unit is installed in the vapor generation unit to generate power.